Azurill
Azurill is a contestant on Total Stuffed Island'' '' and also cameos in the High School Humor Pokemon Commercial. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Azurill first appeared along with all the others in New Heights. He sneaks into Team Slurp's interviews and yells at Corphish for saying that the White House didn't exist when he was a kid. After Valentino announces the first challenge, Azurill cheers. This causes Valentino to be slightly angered as he wasn't supposed to talk. However he quickly forgives him. While jumping, Azurill lands in the killer car zone and gets mauled. Dreaming About Your Balls Again Azurill appeared in Dreaming About Your Balls. He had a much smaller role in this episode than he did in the first. He stays awake until the end but has no lines in the episode. Melon Vs. Melon In Melon Vs. Melon, he is seen sleeping with the rest of the gang. He slept during Valentino's rant. During the challenge, Aipom demonstrates his slapping skills on Azuril. Satan's Balls-Crock of Crap In Satan's Balls, it can be assumed that Azurill was the head cook. He presented the cookies to Valentino and fed them to him. Azurill's cooking paid off as Valentino loved the cookies. In fact he even stated they tasted like happiness. Azurill is silent in the following episode, Crock of Crap. Mass Elimination Valentino interviewed everyone to see who was going to get eliminated. He then made fun of Azurill for having a ball for a tail. Luckily, Azurill was safe. Camera Bash It was announced that Azurill had made it to the final 7 merge. Azurill went second, along with Turtwig. He was hit by the car only once. Azurill doesn't do anything of interest during the Voltorb or Baseball challenges. Black Man Kool-Aid Azurill is the first hit by the giant but manages to survive. However Azurill was then stomped by the giant. Azurill and Pikachu never end up drinking the Kool-aid and end up making it to the final 2. Finale Despite being a member of the final 2, Azurill doesn't do much in the episode because the rest of the cast is interviewed. When the winner was announced, everyone was shocked because Valentino won. Season 2 Azurill doesn't compete in season 2 at all. However ILVGwebmaster plans on bringing him back for another season in the future. It was also announced in this season that Pikachu was the winner and Azurill was the runner-up. Personality Azurill is a cute little guy. He is one of the happiest characters ever. Everyone around him loves him, even the heartless host Valentino. Azuril is very young and naive. He knows little about the world around him. The rest of the cast helps him out and treats him as a younger brither. Being young, he often butts heads with Corphish, one of the oldest contestants. Azurill yells at Corphish whenever he says that something wasn't around in his day. Trivia *Azurill is the only contestant to not spark conflict with Valentino. *Azurill is planned to reappear in Pikachu and Waffles Adventures but this time portrayed by a different voice actor. Category:Plush Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Team Ugh Category:Mrfrenchtoast85's Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:High School Humor Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Non-Returners Category:High School Humor Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:High School Humor Characters Category:Normal Types Category:Baby Pokemon Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:Final 3 Category:TSI Final 3 Category:TSI Season 1 Final 3 Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Runner-ups Category:TSI Runner-ups